Chess Game
by bureas
Summary: White may be an evil genius for all she's done to her brother, but so is Cheren. She realizes she made a big mistake when she agreed to make a bet on a game of Chess. Or maybe she didn't regret it...? Checkmateshipping. Oneshot.


_(So this is Checkmateshipping...It takes place in the same story my Rebelshipping story, Interruptions, did, just with differant people who are obviously Cheren and White. I still like Rebelshipping more, but I also find this pairing cute. It depends on the time... Anyway, here's Checkmate for you all. Enjoy._

_Disclaimer: Yea, if I was rich...You think I'd be doing this? No. So I don't think I own such a company.)_

**Chess Game**

Cheren sighed and rubbed the arch of his nose as he walked along, his other hand shoved in the left pocket of his black skinny jeans. He had left the lovesick Black not too long ago and as Black had guessed, he was going to see White. Not for a date, perse, but he was still right in some way...

He let a long sigh escape from him. "How long has it been since I started helping White purposely interrupt his confessions, I wonder..." he thought out loud, tilting his head to the side.

Yes, it was true. Around the time they had started thier journeys, White came up with the idea to intervene with Black and his confessions whenever possible, and managed to coax Cheren into her little scheme as thought it was enough to just tease, but White obviously disagreed saying "it would toughen up Black's will to tell Bell". Ironically, it did quite the opposite of what White planned. Black became practically paranoid, thinking a person would stop him whenever he was about to tell her, so he stopped trying to tell her altogether. Not that Black had any spare time to try and figure out the perfect way to tell Bell, for he was too busy being preoccupied with Team Plasma and N at the time.

Cheren's most memorable moment when he and White had stopped Black in his tracks was most probably that day in Nimbasa City's amusement park...

**...**

"White, are you really going to do this?" A fourteen year old Cheren questioned with a sigh as said girl dragged him with her, holding tightly onto his hand. His face couldn't help but flush to a slight red because he wasn't used to being touched by the opposite sex.

"Of course!" White answered, then gave the raven haired boy a questionable look while her ponytail bobbed like it had a life of its own. "Cheren, you're the one who agreed to help me with this plan of mine when we started traveling Unova, remember? Or have you forgotten...?"

"No, I haven't forgotten, White, but I see it as a completely waste of time and effort if Black's going to finally tell Bell how he feels. We should just-" he began to protest, but was cut short by the girl in front of him as she put a finger to his lips and gave a childish pout.

"It's for his own good, Chere!" White insisted, then whirled around to look out from the corner of the Nimbasa City gym.

Cheren gave an inaudible complaint about "conniving ways" as he walked up beside her to look as well. Standing in front of the gym's entrance was Black, who was currently holding onto Bell's hands tightly in an incredibly nervous way. Bell, on the other hand, was staring at him with the most innocent gaze Cheren had ever seen as if she hadn't the slightest of what he was trying to do.

_'Must you always be this overly sentimental, Black?'_ Cheren thought, mentally chiding his male friend. If Black didn't have the thought confessing to Bell had to be perfect, he would've been able to tell her a long time ago instead of suffering from... Well, what White was doing to him.

"O-Okay, I have something to tell you, Bell. It's for real this time. Listen carefully, okay...?" Black stamered, his cheeks covered with an embarassed shade of pink.

Bell nodded and gave one of her usual bubbly smiles that Black had told Cheren made him feel fuzzy inside. "Go ahead, Black."

"Kay, let's go, Cheren!" White chimed out as she pulled him with her toward the couple.

"Bell, I've always-"

And cue the brunette's twin sister cutting in and ruining his moment yet again.

"Bell, Bell! Did you hear?" White called out happily as she ran up to the blonde, running an arm through hers and pulling her away from Black to talk about something concerning Elesa.

Cheren looked over at Black, who was still standing in the same place he was before. His body looked frozen solid, and Cheren swore he could see Black's soul slowly flying out of his body. Of course, it was probably his crazy imgination from watching too much anime with Black as a child... Cheren sweatdropped at the pathetic state his best friend was in. How in the world did this make him 'strong'?

He gave a chuckle as he adjusted his glasses. "Stay strong, Black. You're really going to need it." he told him. "Especially with a sister like that." he added under his breath.

"Y-Yea..." Black answered, turning slowly to face the wall of the gym. "Thanks..."

He then started to bang his head against the wall repetitively, mumbling something like he was possessed.

"H-Hey, Black! Quit it! Your forehead's bleeding! BLACK!"

**...**

That was only the "most memorable" one because that incident with Black banging his head in resulted in him having to go to the hospital, and Bell wouldn't stop crying and whining over his injury.

Even after that, White insisted on playing this little 'game' with Black, but she wasn't doing it to have fun. No, no, she was doing it because she evil.

At that moment, Cheren's phone beeped and he opened it to see a text message from the very girl he had been "thinking about" this whole time: White. It couldn't be anyone else for two reasons. One: she was the only person who was ever able to call him 'Chere' and get away with it-and it just so happened the title of the text was exactly that-, and two: she used an excessive amount of squiggly lines and hearts in the body of the message. The message read:

_**~ Hey Chere~! I know we were supposed to be meeting up to do something fun together, but something came up! Oh, but we're still gonna get together, don't you worry! To speed things up a bit, I'm giving you part of my to-do list so we can get things done faster and spend some time together. Love ya~! Here's the list~:**_

_**- Tell Iris about Black and Bell**_

_**- Tell Skyla her package arrived in Nimbasa**_

_**- Buy 10 potions, 15 revives, 30 pokeballs, and 15 ultra balls**_

_**...**_

_***10 jobs later***_

_**...**_

_**- Go to the post office in Striaton and ask for me mail. I should have a letter from a person from Hoenn. Also!**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**That's it! Thanks again, Chere~~~! ~**_

_'This girl isn't evil, she's a complete DEMON.'_ Cheren thought as he glared down at the message, correcting his statement from before.

"...Wait, what the hell is with this message?" he yelled, waving his phone around. "This obviously goes past the character limit! What IS she?"

He moaned and facepalmed. Why, oh why, did he ever open this message? Now he felt obligated to actually DO something...

Cheren shrugged it off the best he could as he brought out his trusty Unfezant. "I guess I can deal with it. I'm sure she has her own long list to do." he muttered as he flew off to do the jobs requested of him.

First, Cheren went to Opelucid City to talk to Iris. After simply mentioning Black and Bell, she instantly started talking away to him with twinkling eyes. It would seem White had drug Iris into her game as well, which would explain her jumping onto the conversation whenever the two lovebirds were together. He began to wonder how many people were actually in this collaberated plot. Perhaps White purposely gave him these specific jobs so he would learn exactly how many... And that thought scared him for some reason.

From Opelucid, he went to the next thing on the list which was to inform Skyla about her package in Nimbasa. Of course he was going to do it in order. Doing things in an order which was differant from the original order was annoying to him, and he didn't like doing it.

"Hm? Oh, if it isn't Cheren! Long time no see, sweetie pie!" Skyla chirped as she walked up to said boy, who had just walked into the gym.

Cheren nodded. "Indeed. Anyway, Skyla, I came here to tell you your package arrived in Nimbasa City." he informed her.

"Oh really? Thanks for telling me!" she then tilted her head to the side. "Oh, but this is odd... I didn't expect anyone but White to tell me about it. Ah! Don't tell me... You're in on it too, Cheren? No way! Oh, Cheren, you must tell me if you are or not!" Skyla began to pester, tugging at one of the sleeves of his blazer.

Cheren pulled his arm away and whirled around to leave. "I don't even want to know." he muttered.

**...**

"700,000 Poke, please~." chimed the cashier girl with a smile plastered onto her face.

"...What?"

"Yeeep~!"

Cheren, after leaving Skyla's gym, had went to the nearest Pokemon Center-which also posed as a PokeMart- to purchase the items White had asked him to buy. However...

_'I didn't think it'd cost that much...'_ he thought to himself as he hung his head in defeat and paid the cashier. The sight of her whisking away his hard earned money from countless pokemon battles was most certainly heart breaking. _'I can't believe she made ME buy it all, anyway...'_

"Thank you for shopping at your local PokeMart!" the girl said cheerfully, handing Cheren some bags.

He accepted them from her, not even giving a thank you as he turned to start leaving. He couldn't help but glance back over his shoulder at her. The cashier girl had begun her conversation with the next customer, her words and tone identical to what she used on Cheren. He couldn't help but laugh at how robotic she looked. But that thought was irrelevant. He still had "jobs" to do.

Cheren had finally finished all of his jobs at six o'clock. He was carrying multiple bags in both of his hands as he walked down the road, staring up at the sky that was a dirty grey. It'd probably start raining soon. And the bad thing was that Bell was going to be getting off of work soon..._ 'If Black can jump in and be the gentleman, I think he can do it this time.' _the raven haired teenager thought to himself with a smile.

Relieved to reach his house, Cheren walked inside and sat at the kitchen table that was to the left of him, setting the bags he was carrying down on the floor carelessly as he gave a sigh. He rested his head on the table, giving a grumble in complaint.

"Arceus, the things I do for this woman..." he moaned.

Realizing how quiet it was, he lifted his head up to look around. The television in the living room wasn't on, nor was there anything to point out either of his parents were home. He simply shrugged, guessing they had gone out to spend some quality time together and forgot to inform thier only beloved son they'd be gone. Not to mention the door was unlocked...

"What irresponsible parents you two are." Cheren scolded no one, listening to the rain that had started a few minutes after he got inside.

He heard his phone ring, and, thinking it was the devious White, answered it-only to hear Black's voice instead.

"Cheren!" Black's voice called out through the phone.

"Now what is it, Black?" Cheren demanded. "Calling to cry about your interruption issues once again? It's still annoying, you know."

There was a silence, and he could tell the brunette on the other end was scowling. "...Nice try, Mr. Glasses. Try to insult me again and I'll get Reshiram to roast you."

Cheren smirked as he leaned forward in his chair. "Oh, this is new for you, Black. You've suddenly got so much more bite in you. Did something happen?"

There was, once again, a silence on the other end. "...Cheren, you suck." Black growled, obviously annoyed.

"No, you're just bad at retaliating." Cheren corrected knowingly.

Black sighed. "Whatever. Anyway, since I'm sure with your precious White, tell her I'm gonna be at Bell's. Later."

With that, Black hung up the phone, leaving Cheren confused and a bit angry for being hung up on. Though, considering the fact White was busy today and had no time to interrupt and/or corrupt Black's actions in any way, Cheren simply guessed the reason and left it at that.

As he set his phone down on the table, the door to his house opened to reveal White posing dramatically in the doorway with a clear umbrella over her head. She gave him a cheerful grin as she stepped inside and closed the door behind her. Cheren watched her for a few minutes as she struggled to close the umbrella, huffing and grunting away.

"...I heard you get bad luck from opening an umbrella inside." he warned.

"Yeees~, but I'm not opening it inside, I'm closing it inside. So if bad luck is reversed, I now have good luck. Take that, Megane Man." White retorted, finally closing the umbrella and sitting in the chair directly opposite from the boy.

"Did you get your half of the liSt done?" Cheren asked, nodding his head toward the group of bags sitting on the floor next to him.

"Huh? My half?" she gave a nervous laugh that was followed by a sheepish grin. "That was the whole list. Honestly, I didn't think you'd do it..."

Cheren stood up, gaping at the girl across from him. "Y-You mean to tell me I did ALL of the things you originally planned on doing?"

"Yep! But, that's what I love about you, Chere~! You believe in give and take."

"What,exactly were you doing all day, then?" he demanded.

"I was with N!" White answered.

Cheren twitched at the mention of the young, ex-king of Team Plasma. He had always had a problem with the incredibly unsocialable pokemon liberist. A few of those reasons being White used to always swoon over his looks back when they were enemies, and how N would constantly insult him and the brunette. Just thinking about the harsh words N would say to her made his blood boil. And now, hearing that she had been with the green haired young man probably all day, his annoyance was continuing to grow.

"Excuse me?" Cheren said, hoping he heard wrong.

White nodded with a smile, obviously not noticing-or perhaps pretending not to notice-his anger. "Yea! I was with N! I was with him this morning until he left to go to Bell's work, and I was with him a little bit at six or so. That umbrella is his, actually." she explained.

Cheren scowled as he sat back down in his chair, slouching. "Oh, so I see. What for, if I may ask?"

The ponytailed brunette's smile turned into a grin as she ducked under the table, reappearing a few seconds later as she slammed a chessboard on the table between them. Cheren blinked, his gaze filled with surprise and confusion as he watched her bring out a bag holding the black and white chess pieces.

"Okay~! So we're gonna play this game!" White declared.

"...White, you don't even know how to play chess." Cheren told her.

"What do you think I was doing almost all day with N? He was teaching me how to play this! Now let's play!"

Cheren thought for a moment. Then, a sly smile appeared on his face at an idea that flashed in his mind. "White Touko Whitlea, I'm going to make this the worst game you've ever played." he declared.

"Bring it on." she countered with a grin.

They both grabbed thier chess pieces from the bag-White wanted to be the white side, so Cheren was the black side-, and started putting them downone by one on the board.

"So, how about we make this game more interesting?" Cheren suggested without looking up, his sly smile refusing to fade from his face.

"Interesting how?" White questioned.

He glanced up, looking over the lens of his glasses. "White, the knights go on either side of the king and queen." he corrected. "You're putting them in the bishop spot."

White, realizing her mistake, fixed her problem and continued to put the last of the pieces down. Cheren had finished once she had started putting down all of her pawns.

"So, about making it 'interesting'..." Cheren piped up, continuing what he was saying before. "How about we make a bet?"

She slapped her last pawn down, her eyes gleaming devilishly at the young man's suggestion. "You're on, Cheren!" she agreed.

He took out a piece of paper and started twirling a pen he had taken out of his pocket in his hand. "What do you want to bet?"

She snorted. "Dude, I'm gonna win all your money."

_'If you haven't already.'_ he added in his head. Despite thinking that, he scoffed at her and scribbled something down on the paper. "Alright, so every three pieces I lose, you win... 500 Poke?"

"Perfect!"

Cheren added something else under White's wager and set the pen down, signaling he was ready. "Okay then."

"What's yours?" White asked.

Cheren gave a smirk at her. "You'll find out soon enough. Though, my first warning to you is to not lose more than five pieces." he warned.

**...**

"Ha! Three pieces! 500 Poke out of your pocket!"

Cheren rolled his eyes at White's abnormal amount of enthusiasm just for winning a measly 500 Poke. It seemed silly to him, but it's not like he'd ever tell her that. Instead of mocking her like he would do to her brother, he simply slapped the money on the left side of the chessboard. White said she wanted to gather all her earnings at the end, but Cheren decided to keep going how own way.

"Sorry to dissapoint you, but..." Cheren said, moving one of his black pawns and overtaking one of her white pawns. "Your move helped me conquer my fifth piece."

White stayed silent as she leaned forward slightly, waiting to hear what HIS bet for her was. Cheren snickered a little as he stood up in his chair to lean forward and kiss the brunette gently on the cheek.

White squeaked in shock as she sat back, her face flushing to a deep red. Instead of finding anything to say to reply to it with, she sputtered something incoherant at him. Without waiting, she grabbed the sheet of paper with the bet wages and upon reading the words written there, dropped her jaw in surprise.

"What?" Cheren asked in fake innocence.

White slammed the paper back down, blushing angrily now. "D-Don't you dare think I'm going to lose to you now!" she shouted, moving her next piece.

"We'll see, White." he retorted.

As anyone might've guessed, the rest of the game was like anxiety had jumped into White's very soul and was making her suffer from her glasses wearing opponent's torture. And she thought SHE was the clever one... How wrong she was. With every turn, she couldn't help but be worried about what Cheren would do next, and when.

Much to her curiosity, though, he didn't do anything else. He continued to play as calm as ever as if what he did before never happened. It seemed to her that the kiss was a warning for what was yet to come. She couldn't lose this game...

"Oh, is something distracting you, White?" Cheren wondered. "You're losing, you know."

"I-I know that!" she snapped.

White then stared down at the chessboard, drumming her fingers in worry. She could do this. She was White Touko Whitlea. She could definately beat Cheren in this game.

**...**

"N-No! I couldn't of...!"

"You did. Though, as a side note, I commend you. You're pretty good despite just learning it today from N." The victor, Cheren, complimented.

The brunette stared at the board in shock. His knight was diagonally across from her king three spaces away. And with her not being able to move her king without still getting stuck, it was... Checkmate.

She snapped her stare up to him quickly. Ranting White mode switch: ON. "Gee, thanks, but I still lost! And by the way-"

Before she could finish, Cheren had stood up and leaned over the table once again, interrupting her with a kiss full on the lips this time. She didn't know how long it lasted, or why she was actually kind of happy, but when he pulled away to sit back down, she couldn't help but stare into his cobalt blue eyes in complete stupefaction.

"...Again." she mumbled after a few moments, quickly lowering her head down to look at the board.

"What?"

"Let's play the game again."

Cheren couldn't help but give a slight smile. "Alright." he agreed as he began setting his side of the board yet again while White did the same, her face an embarassed shade of pink.

**...**

She had lost. _AGAIN_. And Cheren still had that very same smile on his face, wouldn't you believe it. He wasn't lying when he said he'd make this the worst game she ever played. He was manipulative; a devil, just like her. Or maybe even worse than her...

White stood up without saying a word and walked over to stand beside Cheren. He looked up at her and leaned back slightly, a wary look reflecting in his eyes.

"W-What? You're not going to hit me, are you?" he questioned.

She shook her head quickly. Instead of answering his question with words, she put her hands on either side of his face and brought his face to hers to kiss him. As if expecting her to do it, Cheren immediately returned the kiss, running one hand through her silky brown hair as he did so.

It wasn't long before White quickly broke the kiss off to give a flustered squeak as she looked away to the right of her. Cheren couldn't help but notice how cute she looked when she was embarassed.

"I hate this game..." she mumbled with a huff.

He chuckled and stood up, kissing her on the forehead. "I like this game alot more than torturing Black."

She hugged him tightly to hide the red blush sweeping across her face for the second time. "J-Just shut up, stupid..."

**END.**

_(Ahaha, yea, I was lazy and didn't type out any of the chess match. Why? I'm lazy, obviously, and it's a long and tedious game, as you might know. I like my Rebelshipping more in this case because I think this sucks, but oh well... Thanks for reading. ^^;;;)_


End file.
